What if Haku and Hinata met?
by Linkin-Park-Candace
Summary: This is a script written fan fiction pairing Haku and Hinata. It's not a very common pairing or at least I don't think so. Well, it'll have a humor and Haku has a bunny named Marvin. Who says Meep. I hope i got the characters right!
1. Chapter 1

What if Haku and Hinata met?

Okay, let's just say that Haku is NOT dead.

Now, here's what I think would happen if Haku and Hinata met:

Hinata: -out in the forest training- Ha! Hiya! -continuous yells as she beats the

crap out of a tree-

Haku: -walks up to Hinata- Excuse, Miss?

Hinata: -stops what she was doing and turns, but trips on a fallen branch that magically appears- Ahh!!!

-she falls to the ground with a thud-

THUD! (Told ya)

Haku: M-miss! Are you okay?! -gets on knees- I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make

you trip and fall!!! -sweatdrop-

Hinata: -picks up her head- Th-that's okay. I've always been a bit clumsy...-she

says in a low voice-

Haku: Let me help you up! -grabs her hand-

Hinata: T-that's okay! You don't need to...-blushes deeply-

Haku: -pulls her up quickly-

Hinata: Meep!

Haku: Uh...well...I didn't mean to stop you but, I was wondering if you could

show me to where I could find the Hidden Leaf Village.

Hinata: W-well...I can't really tell you how to get there. It'd be better if I showed you where to go...

Haku: That would be fine! You don't mind if I take my rabbit, do you?

Hinata: You-you have a rabbit?

Haku: Yes! His name is Marvin. -Marvin the rabbit pops out of his pink kimono-

Marvin: Meep! (Translation: Hi.)

Haku: I found him a few days ago. Isn't he cute? -holds Marvin out to Hinata-

Hinata: -pets him shyly- Y-yes, he is. Hee hee! Where do you need go? In the

Hidden Leaf Village, that is.

Haku: -smile- Well, I was planning to go to a river which is near the Hidden Leaf

Village. I wanted to go for a short swim before night fall.

Marvin: Meep! (Translation: I need a bath too, Haku!!)

Haku: I think Marvin likes you!

Hinata: Oh! I think I know where that river is! (Does anyone know the name of the river?!) I was thinking of going for a swim too!

Haku: Would you like to accompany me and Marvin?

Hinata: Ah! -blushes very deeply- Um...well...I-I'm n-n-not so sure...

Haku: Don't be so shy! I'm sure you're not THAT subconscious around guys!

Hinata: -shocked- Y-you're a guy?!

Haku: Y-you couldn't tell...?

Marvin: Gasp! (Translation: Gasp!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of WHAT IF HAKU MET HINATA

By Linkin-Park-Candace

Annoying announcer: -booming voice- In the last chapter of WHAT IF HAKU MET HINATA!! Hinata was beating the crap of a tree for no apparent

reason when all of a sudden, DA-DAAAA! Haku appeared and asked for directions and then invited Hinata to go for a swim with him!!! Oooh! I can

see the sparks! Although, Hinata couldn't tell that Haku was a man! Then again, who can?! Ha ha haaa...

Haku: H-how could you not tell? Is-isn't it obvious? -still shocked that she could not tell-

Hinata: Well...n-not with what you-re wearing now...-she bowed her head to hide her blushing-

Haku: ...

Marvin: Meep-meep meep. (Translation: Shut up and bathe meh already!!)

Haku: If you still want to swim, you're welcome to join us...I promise that I'm wearing some shorts to swim in! Ha ha...-he laughs softly-

Hinata: I-I don't know...it's one thing to swim with a girl around but...wait.

Haku: Yes? What is it?

Hinata: -suddenly pulls her head back up and points at him- YOU'RE NOT GAY, ARE YOU?!

Haku: -entirely shocked and embarrassed- Why does everyone accuse me of that?! -slumps down onto knees-

Marvin: -laughing hysterically on the ground-

Hinata: I-I'm so sorry!! I can't believe I just said that to you! -runs off into the forest-

Haku: -looks up- Wait! If this is like any other romantic-comedy, you'll trip and fall and we'll make-up!!

Hinata: WHAT?! -trips over a rock that appeared out of nowhere- Ow! My ankle!

Haku: -runs over to her, kneels down- Why do the pretty ones never listen?!

Hinata: -thinking- He thinks I'm pretty? -blush blush-

Haku: Don't move! I'll have to take you to a hospital in the Hidden Leaf Village! -picks her up- Now, just tell me where to go and we'll be fine!

Hinata: F-fine...I can't believe I tripped...take a left at the crooked tree by the haunted shed...

Annoying Announcer: Will they get to the hospital? Will Haku realize that Marvin is still laughing? Will I get paid?! Stay tuned and hope the writer doesn't

go on strike like all the others!!


End file.
